


Crybaby

by pukefiend



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Crying, Cum Play, Dacryphilia, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Rimming, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:59:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6698356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pukefiend/pseuds/pukefiend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Ryan and Geoff fuck Michael so hard he starts tearing up a little, and they enjoy that very much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crybaby

"Are you ready?" Ryan asked, ruffling the red hair on Michael’s head.

"Yeah," Michael replied. 

"You know we don't mean any of it either right?" Ryan added. Michael nodded. 

"We love you," Geoff said. Michael smiled softly. 

"I love you guys too. But can we hurry up now?" he added teasingly. 

"Oh my, aren't you eager," Geoff replied, giving Michael a gentle kiss. 

"Alright, get on your hands and knees," Ryan said gruffly. Michael bit his lip, squirming where he knelt on the bed. 

"What's wrong with you? Didn't you hear him?" Geoff teased, turning his head to the side with a smile. Ryan grinned but shook his head. 

"Hands and knees," he repeated, placing the palm of his hand firmly between Michael's shoulder blades and shoving him onto all fours on the bed. Michael let out a cry of surprise, followed by a swear under his breath. 

"What a filthy mouth," Geoff murmured. "Why don't I shut you up?" he suggested. 

Geoff took his cock in his hand, rubbing it gently. He ran his thumb over the head of his cock before grabbing Michael's face with his free hand. Michael shouted something in protest, but was cut off by Geoff pushing his dick into Michael's open mouth. 

"How does it feel?" Ryan asked. Geoff groaned in response. 

"Good," he muttered. Ryan smiled. 

"You better get a hold of yourself," he said. "You wanna make this last." 

Geoff nodded, inhaling. 

Geoff ran his fingers through Michael's curly red hair, grasping on it tightly. Michael looked surprised, but couldn't protest with Geoff's hard cock in his mouth. He felt Geoff tug him forward by the hair, the tip of his dick pressing dangerously on his gag reflex. Michael's eyes watered. 

"Oh look at this!" Geoff said excitedly. "He's gonna cry!" 

Michael was unable to speak, unable to correct him that no he was not about to cry it was the damn dick in his throat making his eyes water. He felt his face redden in humiliation. 

"Oh that's nice," Ryan said, leaning over to look at Michael's red face as Geoff pulled him away from his body. "I bet I know how to make him cry," Ryan said with a grin. 

"Oh do it," Geoff said, arousal obvious in his tone. "I want to see tears on his pretty face while he sucks my cock."

Ryan rubbed some lube over his hard cock as he leaned down to Michael's pale ass. He licked Michael's asshole with a skilled tongue, earning a whine out of the redhead. Ryan's free hand gripped Michael's ass as he worked, the blush on Michael's face growing warmer. He knew Geoff was watching him as he slowly guided him in sucking his cock. Michael lapped his tongue against the bottom of Geoff's dick, listening to him moan. 

Suddenly, Michael was whining. 

"Oh shut up," Geoff growled. Ryan had removed his mouth from Michael's asshole, leaving the opening slick and spitty. Grasping Michael's hips, Ryan slid his cock between Michael's ass cheeks, letting out a breath between clenched teeth. It was only a moment before Ryan moved his cock to Michael's hole and forced his way in with one hard thrust. 

Michael tried to scream, but Geoff was forcing his cock deep down Michael's throat. Michael could only inhale sharply as tears fell from his eyes, rolling down his cheeks. Ryan wasted no time in beginning to hump into Michael wildly. Michael felt like he was being stretched by Ryan's cock, way wider than ever before. It hurt, it hurt so bad he was crying, but it was also starting to feel really good. The hard member was rubbing over Michael's sensitive prostate, making him tremble and making his cock twitch agonizingly. No one was touching it. He desperately wanted someone to touch him.

Geoff was groaning in bliss, repeatedly forcing Michael to deepthroat his cock. He looked down to see the tears on Michael's face, then up again to see Ryan biting his lip as he pounded Michael's ass. 

"Ah- this little fucking- crybaby- he's got tears all down his cheeks- hngh- that- that- cock must feel so good in his tight little ass-" Geoff choked out between breaths and moans. 

Ryan smiled. 

"Little fucking crybaby...pathetic...we give him our cocks and all he does is cry like a little baby- fuck- ungrateful crybaby..." Ryan groaned. 

"Oh it feels good Ryan," Geoff whined, forcibly humping Michael's mouth. 

Michael's tears smeared onto Geoff's torso each time Michael was forced against him. Ryan nodded. 

"Are you close?" Ryan asked. Geoff could feel warmth growing in his belly. 

"Yeah," he hissed. 

Geoff leaned in over Michael's body to grapple at Ryan, forcing their mouths together and roughly cramming his tongue into Ryan's eager mouth. He pulled back as the first half-wave of pleasure hit him. 

"This fucking crybaby's about to make me cum," he said. 

Michael was crying still, silent and red-faced. 

"Do it, cum all over his fucking face," Ryan suggested. 

Geoff pulled out of Michael's mouth, allowing the sounds of Michael's sobs to finally be heard, as he finished himself off with two quick strokes, white ropes of cum falling on Michael's cheeks and around his mouth. 

"Fucking- crybaby-" Geoff said softly as he came. 

The sounds of Michael crying were now audible as Ryan felt his climax coming on. 

"Oh god please touch me," Michael was yelping between his sobs, his cock hanging erect beneath him. 

Geoff moved next to Michael, grabbing him and tugging his cock roughly. A string of precum which had been dribbling from Michael's cock for a while now splattered onto the bed. 

"I- I'm gonna cum-" Ryan said quickly, leaning onto Michael until he was humping him even faster. 

Michael yelled as thrust after thrust pressed against his prostate, and he felt Ryan's warm cum filling his tight ass. 

"So good-" Ryan whispered breathily as he pulled out. 

Suddenly Geoff stopped jacking Michael off, causing Michael to whine. 

"You can't get off unless you push out his cum, crybaby," Geoff said. 

Michael bit his lip, but decided to obey. Geoff moved behind Michael, and Ryan sat in front of him, admiring his face of concentration streaked with tears. 

Michael's asshole opened a little, a bit of white liquid spilling out and dripping down his balls. Michael let out a gasp. 

"All of it," Ryan said.

Michael concentrated and pushed again, a thick glob of cum coming out of his pink asshole. He moaned. 

"It feels good," he told Geoff. 

Geoff grabbed Michael's throbbing dick. Michael felt close to cumming just from the humiliation. 

"Once more," Geoff said. 

Michael pushed one more time, and his asshole opened as a last drop of sticky semen poured out onto the sheets. The sensation coupled with Ryan's mocking laughter and Geoff's grip on his cock was too much. Michael's hips bucked uncontrollably as he came all over the bed, swearing and feeling the last of his tears spill out of his eyes. 

Michael's body felt much too heavy and he sprawled out onto the bed. He lifted his arm to wipe away the tears on his face. He was startled by feeling Ryan kiss his cheek gently. 

"You did great," Ryan commended. "I love you- we love you, Michael," he added, resting his hand gently on Michael's back. 

Geoff nodded, leaning back onto the bed next to Michael. He interlaced his fingers with Michael's.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really appreciate comments; tell me what you liked, tell me what I can improve on. I'd be very grateful!


End file.
